bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
Various appear in every chapter in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Youtuber Tunes In one of the offices there's an old fashion radio that plays an instrumental version of Kyle Allen's Bendy and the Ink Machine Song. [[TheMeatly (Easter Egg)|'theMeatly']] Based on the mascot of the game's developing company, he is tall with long, skinny black limbs, red rectangular body (even though it is yellowish-brown in color due to the color-style for the game itself), and a circular white head with black eyes. Chapter 2: The Old Song Reappearing Bendy If Henry breaks one of the Bendy cutouts laying around on a ritual circle and turns away, then back again, they'll reappear undamaged. This is most likely for paranormal reasons. Bendy Band Up to 9 Bendy cutouts can appear sitting or peeking in from the Orchestra Room, doing so grants the player an achievement on Game Jolt. theMeatly Once again, theMeatly's Easter Egg returns in Chapter 2 and it is only accessible after the ink pumps are turned on, he is accessed from the music writing room. Youtuber Tunes In Sammy's office, there's an old fashioned radio that plays an instrumental version of DAGame's "Build our Machine" song. Fan Art Three of the winning pieces of fan art from the fan art contest due to chapter 1's success are strewn around in Chapter 2. There's a Bendy under an umbrella as seen by the entrance to the orchestra room, in the cross way for the orchestra room there's a poster of Bendy from "Train Troubles". On one of the desks in an office there's a piece of art depicting Bendy's from "Train Troubles". On one of the desks in an office there's a piece of art depicting Bendy's emotions. The Broken Heart In the first room to the right in the entrance of the hallway there's a pipe organ. If Henry play the keys on the organ, he can hear a faint screaming sound afterwards. After doing this 5 times, Henry will hear different screams and this grants the player an achievement. Canadian Bacon If Henry eats all of the Bacon Soup in Chapter 2, he will earn an achievement named "Canadian Bacon", referencing theMeatly's love for bacon and Mike Mood's home country. Whistling At the Ritual Room from the ink-flooded area where "Bendy" is about to pop out upon approach, Henry needs to walk backwards to prevent "Bendy's" jumpscare from occurring. While standing next to the door, if Henry idles for around 40 seconds, the whistling (as heard from Chapter 2's trailer) starts playing. It is assumed that the whistling is from Bendy himself. Chapter 3 theMeatly Coming soon. Gallery Projectors.PNG|A secret room full of filming cameras. Tiny.png|The secret office that played Kyle Allen's song. Image3.JPG|"Bendy" watching from outside the blocked off room. TheMeatlySecret.gif|theMeatly Easter Egg from Chapter 1. SecretEntrance.gif|The entrance to theMeatly's location in Chapter 1. TheMeatlyChap2.gif|theMeatly Easter Egg from Chapter 2. Eastereggentrance.png|The Easter Egg entrance for theMeatly in Chapter 2. Umbrellabendy.png|The Easter Egg of Bendy holding an umbrella. Im.png|Ink Machine V2. 20.png|The radio that play's DAGame's song. 8BendyBand.gif|8 Bendys sitting in there seats in the Orchestra Room. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|9 Bendys sitting. Ola.jpg|9 Bendys watching the player from the orchestra room.